


Sunshine

by CajunMacaroni



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Bad guys, Charizard - Freeform, Death, F/M, Pokemon, Pregnant, SHIELD, Sadness, Team Rocket - Freeform, XReader, Zacian - Freeform, ariana - Freeform, brother like love from raihan, flygon - Freeform, husband, legendary dog, leon - Freeform, many pokemon - Freeform, may have alt ending, raihan - Freeform, reader - Freeform, sword - Freeform, wife - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CajunMacaroni/pseuds/CajunMacaroni
Summary: You have just found out some exciting news and nothing could be more perfect....until they come
Relationships: leon x reader
Kudos: 4





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I don’t own Pokémon or the characters. I just own the scenario. I hope you enjoy it as I much as I did writing it. If you want me to write anything with a character then please let me know. I’ll try my best. Anyways hope you like it!

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are gray

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

The other night dear, as I lay sleeping

I dreamed I held you in my arms

But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken

So I hung my head and I cried

“Hey boss! We just got some interesting news come in!” A grunt came in with pitch black clothes. A giant red R stamped right in the middle of his chest. He sported a grin and waved a paper in his hand walking up to the boss whose name was Giovanni. “And what interesting thing is it that you bring me this time.” Giovanni sighed disturbingly. These grunts always bring him the worst news. “Well we have some ground agents in the galar region and since the discovery of the legendary Pokémon zacian, zamazenta, and eternatus we have found the location of only one of them.”

Giovanni turned around on his chair, the Persian sitting beside his chair raised its head with a clear interest into what was going on. This interesting. And where might I ask is this legendary.” The grunt grinned and chuckled eavily. “The legendary was located in a household on the outskirts of Wyndon in the galar region sir. It would be easy to go and get it. Just let me and a couple of other grunts go and get it.”

Giovanni hummed in thought. If the grunts information proved true, it would mean getting a legendary Pokémon on the side of team rocket, but of false. It would be like a wild goose hunt and he had no time to deal with such things. “Do you trust the information that has been given to you?”

The grunt scoffed slightly. “Those brain heads over there know better than to send me false information. So yes sir, I trust it.” Giovanni smiled in mad glee. “Send over at least 5grunts including yourself and get me a legendary. If you fail you know what happens.”

The grunts grin lost itself for a moment but came back. He has heard of the stories of grunts that have come back and failed to do what needed to be done. He shuddered at the rumors. “Yes sir I won’t fail you.” With that he saluted and turned away. 

Giovanni laughed as he thought of all the things he could do with such raw power on his side. His laugh was the last thing the grunt heard as he exited the room.

———-

(Y/n) sighed as she held the test in her hands. This was not supposed to happen this early in the marriage. Her and Leon had barely talked about anything let alone babies. Rubbing her hand down her face she placed the test on the counter and walked out of the bathroom only to be met by two concerned faces. Zacian and her shiny ninetails waited patiently for their owner to tell them the news.

Smiling at them “we won’t know for at least 10minutes. Why don’t we go take a walk outside while we wait. Burn off some nervous energy.” Zacian howled at the idea and sprinted towards the door with glee while ninetails just rolled her eyes and stayed beside you. Ninetails was nervous for you as she should be. Her clumsy trainer had started throwing up in the mornings and let alone she missed her period. A sure thing that leads to one conclusion. (Y/n) is pregnant. Just to be sure though she took the test.

Arriving at the door, (y/n) opened it and out bound the legendary Pokémon acting like a small puppy. She laughed as Zacian rolled around the grass and chased helpless budew around the yard. Ninetails just rolled her eyes at the large Pokémon. (Y/n) laughed as she sat on a metal bench in the backyard. 

She let the Pokémon roam around to their hearts content as she just looked at the view in the backyard. She remembers the day Leon had surprised her with it. He had blindfolded her and asked charizard to fly them there because arceus knows of Leon led the way they never would’ve made it. After the had torn the blindfold off she cried as he picked her up and swung her around in his arms. It was truly a magnificent moment.

She smiled and got list in the other memories of them together. Of the arguments, the food fights, the cuddle sessions, everything. And now they might just make better memories.   
Zacian and ninetails stopped what they were doing and just watched your smiley expression. Together they stopped by your side and fell asleep as your protectors.

They lost track of just how long they had been out there when the sun started to set. (Y/n) sighed as she stood up and rubbed the heads of both of her precious Pokémon. They both just sleepily looked up at her and stretched as they all walked back inside. Yawning (y/n) stretched her arms up and walked to the bathroom. The two Pokémon stayed in the living room and waited patiently when they heard her scream.

They swiftly jumped to their feet and ran straight to her defense where they found her crying holding the test in her hands. She looked at them with a smile on her lips but scared in her eyes. She raised the test and looked them dead in the eyes. “It’s positive.” She whispered as more tears streamed down her face. The two Pokémon howled on joy and both bounded towards you in joy but found it was a struggle as they both wanted in at the same time.

(Y/n) laughed at the moment and wiped away her tears. She was scared yes, but so happy. It was in that moment that moment that Leon had walked in the door. He was confused when he heard howling coming through and laughing. He followed the sounds as he walked into the bedroom. “What’s going on here? Am I missing a party?” He then took a look closer at you missing the way you hid the test. “What’s wring why are you crying?!” He moved the two Pokémon aside and hugged you close to him wiping the tears from your eyes.

(Y/n) smiled at him with love in her eyes. “What do you feel about children Leon?” Leon looked at her in shock and looked her in the eyes. It apparently didn’t click in his mind. “Well I think we’ll cross that bridge when we get there but you know how I feel. I would love to have some with you. Just tell me when.” She smiled at him and raised the test and put it in one of his hands. “Well how about now?” Leon looked down at his hand and opened it to find the little test. The sign at the end had two little lines meaning positive. Leon looked from you to the test and back to you. Tears started in his eyes “are you sure? This is real? Not a joke?”

(Y/n) smiled at him through her tears and hugged him as she whispered into his ear “I’m pregnant!”  
Leon lifted you onto his lap and laughed as he tucked a strand of you (h/c) behind your ear. “You have no idea how happy I am to be here with you.” She smiled at the Leon and pressed her forehead to him and just stayed there for who knows how long.

-7months later-

It was almost time for (y/n) to be on maternity leave. She wasn’t really excited towards that but some good things happen out of it. Leon has started to stay home more becoming more of a overprotective bear. Zacian and ninetails stay near her at all times never leaving unless going to the bathroom. At the littlest sound the Pokémon and Raihan are on her making sure she’s okay. She would sigh at the time and just pay them on the reassuring them that she is in fact okay along with the baby. She won’t fuss at them because she knows they are worried.

Of course because they are worried they almost didn’t let her go to work. Zacian would step in front of the door and stay there until she would demand he move, ninetails would hide the keys and her purse, and don’t even get her started on Leon. He would practically grovel at her to not do anything strenuous, which means no work. 

She smiled as she thought of all the ridiculousness she has had to deal with. Not only does she deal with children at work she deals with 3 at home. Rubbing her large 7 month belly she sits down on her rolling chair and relaxes watching the kids play with young Pokémon. She was happy and this was all she needed.

A mock on the doir interrupted her and she got up and opened the door, as soon as she opened the door something rammed into it and pushed her back towards the kids. Putting her hands over her belly to protect it she bounced and stopped at the feet of her kids. She groaned as she looked up and saw a group of people standing there with a rhyhorn by the entry.

The group had black shirts, pants and skirts with a red R in the middle. They all had grins on their faces and each held at least 2 pokeballs. They all crowded into the room and I crown the kids and Pokémon behind me. “Who are you and what do you want!” I yelled at them while protecting the kids. “Well what we want shouldn’t matter to you. We’re just here for your Pokémon. Especially the one you call Zacian.” Out stepped a lady with firey red hair and a white dress with the letter R printed above her right breast. “Hello, my name is Aria, I am a team rocket executive and we are here to take your Pokémon. If you refuse cooperation we will take them by force.” She smiled Darnley at us as she raised her pokeballs. “Your choice.”

(Y/n) squirmed in her spot and thought over her choices. Zacian was at home right now but ninetails was with her due to an agreement that if she goes to work she must take at least one of her Pokémon with her. “I won’t let you take the Pokémon from the children.” She stood her ground.

Ariana sighs as she took one of her pokeballs out. “Oh what a pity then. Looks like by force it is.” With that all the grunts and Ariana threw out a Pokémon each and many of them (y/n) has seen. She recognized the aggron, raticate, vileplume, tyranitaur, arbok, murkrow, and the rhyhorn from before. (Y/n) groans as she reaches into her pocket and pulls out her ninetails. She came out with a cry and ready to fight. “Ninetails hold them off!” Ninetails looks back at her trainer and nods as she zooms to fight off as many as she could.

(Y/n) watched making sure ninetails could handle it but she knew she could. She was trained by the great champion Leon for a fact. (Y/n) turned around kneeled by the children “Alright. Y’all are gonna have to be brave okay. Get out of here and don’t look back. Now go!” “But what about you!” One of the kids scream. She smiled at each of them and tried not to cry. “I’m your teacher it is my job to keep y’all safe. Now you must go!” She pushed all of them with their Pokémon towards the windows to escape. She helps the kids up and out of the rom and watch as the scatter. 

(Y/n) turns back towards the fight and see that aggron, tyranitaur, and rhyhorn are all that remain. Ninetails looked tired but still willing to fight. “Come on ninetails keep going girl!” Ninetails looked back at her trainer and continues to fight with all she has. Now all that was left to do was call her husband.

———-somewhere in Wyndon———-

Leon had just finished up another mock battle with Raihan when he got the call. Taking his phone at after they shook hands he saw it was his wife. “Hey honey how’s the kids?” Instead of the usual hey the kids are great or oh it’s just snack time. Nope it was sounds of crashing and fighting going on. “Honey what’s going on!” Panting could be heard on the other side and his panic only grew more. “Hey babe, I kinda need you to get to the school as quick as you can. Yeah it’s kinda impor-.” With that the call went off. “(Y/n)?!”

Raihan just stared in confusion as Leon’s expression turned into pure fear. Hey what’s going on with princess that’s got you all riled up?” Raihan chuckled and waited for Leon to tell him something about your nickname but nothing came. That’s when he knew something was wrong. “Hey what’s going on?” Leon just shook is head “I don’t know but whatever it is it’s not good.” “We’ll then let’s go check on the princess shall we. Both took out their respective Pokémon, flygon and charizard, and took off towards the Pokémon school.

As soon as they got there they knew so  
something was wrong. Kids and teachers were outside and wholes littered the structure that was once the school. Leon quickly got off of charizard and went to one of the teachers. “What’s going on?!” The teacher looked over at him in shock “oh champion, it’s horrible. Some group showed up and wanted the Pokémon. We managed to get all the teachers and students out but (y/n) must still be in there.” The teacher started tearing up in the middle of speaking and just kept sobbing louder and louder as time went on but Leon payed no attention to that. What he cared about was that his wife was still in there with an unknown group of people probably injured for all he knows. “Don’t worry we’ll take care of this.” He put his hands on the teachers shoulders and yelled for Raihan to come along.

Leon and Raihan ran inside and went straight towards your classroom on the first floor. What they found when they got there brought them pure rage. (Y/n) stood between ninetails and an aggron and tyranitaur. Ninetails was so injured that she could barely stand. She was trying but just couldn’t fight anymore. The aggron and tyranitaur barley had any damage. They both roared at the teacher who was littered with cuts and bruises. She was holding her stomach. 

“Charizard, protect (y/n)!” Charizard roared and sped towards you and ninetails in a flash. Now everyone should be afraid. (Y/n) looked up at her saving grace and smiled with tears on her eyes. “I knew you would come.” She whispered. Leon ran over and hugged her tightly to his chest as charizard and flygon both fought to protect y’all. Raihan came up behind her. “Everything okay princess?” He smirked down at her.

“Oh yeah because everything is perfectly okay.” Raihan gave a low chuckle before focusing back into the fight. “Let’s get you out of here while Raihan distracts them for a minute.” Leon says while pulling her up to a standing position. She don’t argue as she puts ninetails back into her pokeball. “Thank you girl.” (Y/n) say as she kisses the pokeball. She nods at Leon before walking towards the windows.

“LEON WATCH OUT!” Raihan shouted at the two of them. (Y/n) and Leon looked behind them to see tyranitaur charging a hyper beam. It felt like time slowed down. The tyranitaur shot off the beam and the next thing Leon knows is that a force had pushed him out of the way. Leon’s wars wrang and he felt dizzy. Raihan ran up to someone behind him and that’s when time fast forward on him. (Y/n) had pushed him out the way. His pregnant wife had pushed him out the way. “Oh arceus no.” He pleaded to whatever god was out there to let his wife and the baby be even just a little okay.

Running up to her he slid the last few feet and cupped her head with his hands. Putting his head to her heart all was silent. “No no no. You can’t do this to me.” Leon murmured. He won’t let you die on his watch. Raihan looked down at you two and saw red. The girl he thought of as his sister was dieing or dead. He threw out his remaining Pokémon and continued to lay waist upon the rivals. There would be no mercy.

Leon continued murmuring as he started chest compressions. At this point he’s doing anything and everything to keep her heart beating. He paid no attention to the battle around. He never noticed when Raihan gave them the beat down of a lifetime and won. Nor did he when a nurse joy stepped into the room with chansey right behind her. “You can stop I’ll take over.” Nurse joy said as she nearly shoved him out the way to continue the compressions.

“Please just save them! I beg you!” Leon cried and went ever to her side to hold her hand. It continued for what felt like forever until nurse joy stopped and put her head to (y/n)s chest. She sighed as she lifted her head and looked at Leon with eyes that said everything. “Why. Why did you stop! You gotta keep going!” Leon was shouting and didn’t care who heard. Raihan walked up behind him and knelt beside him. “I’m sorry. Come on dude, she’s gone.” Leon looked at Raihan with tears in his eyes and leaned against the man he considered as a brother before screaming out his pain. Raihan let him as his own tee are came down his face. All that was left was silence.

They held the funeral a few days later. All the students, teachers and Pokémon from the school came. Everyone cried and remembered the good and the bad times together. Raihan and Leon were never the same. Raihan eventually moved on but Leon kept himself closed off from everything. He still mourns for his wife and child today.


End file.
